Kage Bushin And Henge no Jutsu
by Arcanania
Summary: I relish in these moments, yet I fear them. For they always end. And I am left all alone in the cold. Without him, there is no light. Without him, there is no warmth. Yet, I know this is but a cheap imitation. //sad-fic//


I hold _him_ tight in my arms, not wanting to let _him _go. But I know our time is ending. _He _holds me just as fiercely in _his _arms, _him _not wanting to let go either. Tears stream down my face as I breathe in deeply, yet not smelling _his _own scent.

I bask in _his _warmth as _he _murmurs sweet nothing into my ear. _His _warm fingers making circles on my back. I relish in these moments, yet I fear them. For they always end. And I am left all alone in the cold. Without _him_, there is no light. Without _him_, there is no warmth.

Yet, I know this is but a cheap imitation. But, here I still am, hugging _him _tightly in my arms, never wanting to let _him _go. I wonder if this is how it feels? Or at least, how part of it feels, for it is just a cheap imitation.

My head is tucked tightly underneath _his _chin, and I can feel drops of liquid on my head from _his _eyes. _His _long blonde hair flowing lightly from the wind around us. Even though I cannot see _his _face, I know _he _is smiling sadly down at me. Even though I cannot see _his _face, I know _his _cerulean eyes are looking down at me, filled with love, and pain. Pain, because _he _too knows _he _is but a cheap imitation. Our time is getting closer, and _he _whispers three words over and over again into my ear.

Those words fill me up with joy and happiness to hear. Yet they are slowly breaking me apart. Those words I long to hear from _his_ mouth, not a cheap imitations. But this can never be so, for _he _is forever out of my reach.

_He _looks down at me one more time as I look back with my own azure eyes. _He _smiles sadly, and I give back the same smile. _He _whispers those three words just _one... more... time..._

"I love you."

And _his _face disappears in a puff of smoke. _He _is gone.

I fall forward slightly onto my knees. My arms that were holding air, encase back around my body. Trying to find that warmth that disappeared with _him _in a puff of smoke. My heart breaks as my light leaves, leaving me alone, in the darkness.

Silent tears still make their way down more face without a sound, going slower and slower, before they stop completely. Even though my face has shown no emotion, I know my eyes tell all. They tell how sad I am. How much my heart is breaking through this torture I put myself through.

I slowly stand up, and unwrap my arms, welcoming the cold and darkness. I wipe away the tall tale tears, and hope my eyes aren't red, or at least that no one sees or notices. I smile widely and my eyes light up with fake happiness, though if you looked closely enough, you would see just how fake it is... Not that I'll ever let anyone that close enough to look. I look up to see dark, stormy clouds, blocking out the moon, bathing the world in black, matching my mood perfectly. Though no one would ever think dark clouds would match my emotion. In fact I bet if you asked 'my friends' what best went with my usual mood, it would be a bright sun. Just goes to show how wrong they are.

I make my long, trek home, ignoring all the glares shot my way. _This is not how _he_ wanted them to treat me. _He_ wanted me to be viewed as a hero..._ I try to block out those depressing thoughts, yet I know it's all in vain. _There is someone out there that has it worse than me..._ I try to reassure myself... _Right...?_

I make it to my apartment, amazingly without injury. I stop in the middle of my small apartment, and here... I decide to make a promise to my self.

I will never again shed another tear. Never again will I wallow in my self loathing. Never again will anyone see the true Naruto. Never again will I torture myself. Never again will _he_ come in the form of a Kage Bushin and Henge to hug me, smile at me, murmur sweet nothings into my ear, nor cry over me again.

_Never again will my _father_, my _light_, my _warmth_, comfort me again in that cheap imitation of a body..._

NO... **NEVER**...

* * *

I think that was a little angsty... But it popped into my head and I had to write it... What do ya think?

Poor Naru-chan! I made him suffer! T.T


End file.
